Household and commercial paper web products, such as toilet tissue and paper towels, are supplied as a flexible sheet material wound about a central core in the form of a tubular roll. For dispensing, the core of the tubular roll is mounted on a spindle about which the roll rotates when a force is applied to the terminal end of the sheet material. Upon dispensing, segments or lengths of the paper web product are separated from the remainder of the roll by tearing or cutting facilitated by the dispenser and/or the user. Most paper web products include multiple sheets or segments with adjacent segments joined along perforated lines.
When mounted on a wall bracket, a roll of a paper web product is exposed and visible to the user. The immediate visibility of the rolled paper web product may be aesthetically unpleasing to the user. Decorative covers are commonly available for other objects found in a household or commercial bathroom. For example, pasteboard facial tissue boxes are commonly covered to conceal the box, yet permit the interfolded or C-folded facial tissues to be removed from a stack of such tissues through an opening in the cover. Decorative covers for the facial tissue box are commonly provided and/or used with other color and/or pattern coordinated accessories, such as a liquid soap dispenser. However, a comparable cover of a simple construction is not available for rolled web products like toilet tissue. Conventional dispensers that are available for rolled paper web products, in addition to having an appearance that is not aesthetically pleasing, have multiple moving parts, such as rollers and hand-operated cranks or turning knobs that permit a user to rotate the spindle upon which the rolled paper web product is disposed.
For these and other reasons, it would be desirable to provide a decorative cover for a roll of a paper web product that has a mechanically simple construction and an aesthetically pleasing appearance.